Crash Land
by Chuloe of the Earth
Summary: What happens when you mix Kirby, two teenage girls, action, sarcasm, summer vacation, an insane dog, and explosions? Well, you get the best summer vacation of your life. Warnings: A rookie Fanfic.Rated T for mild cussing.
1. Prolougue

**A/N: This is just a prologue that let's you know what's going on, so don't expect any Kirby yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fantabulous Kirby characters. Don't sue me; I need my education.**

Summer break is supposed to be the best part of any teenager's life, that is, until said teen realizes they have nothing to do. That particular thirteen-year-old is, sadly, me. It's true the point of summer is not doing anything, but you try spending five hours staring at your ceiling, imagining patterns that will never show up.

I suppose this isn't my normal, monotone week. My super athlete of a sister is on a traveling softball team, getting ready for a national tournament. Since Valerie is going to college next year, my parents are going to support her by traveling to New York City from Hocking Hills, Ohio. Because we are strictly middle-class, I have to stay behind.

But all is not lost! My best friend, Mackenzie (a.k.a Mac) is keeping me company at _my_ _house_, all _alone._ Of course the neighbors will check up on us for my 'rentals. Plus I'll be receiving about twenty phone calls per day, but hey, I'm not complaining. I haven't the slightest idea how this arrangement came to be, it was actually my parents' idea.

Despite all the outrageousness of my week, I still have nothing to do. Hopefully that will change…


	2. AN: Sorry!

I'm sorry to everyone who's checked out my story; it's not finished yet, but the first chapter is under construction. You can review, though, about the story idea, what characters you want to see, and suggest events of the story. Even flames; I could use a dose of constructive criticism. Anyway come back in a few days if you want to see the first chapter. Thanks a bunch-Chloe


	3. Chapter One: Space Invader

**A/N: I hope this chapter is okay. It's my first fan fic. Read and review! Flames are accepted, but praise is preferred. I'm going to assume Kirby fans are reading this and are totally aware of the anime plot.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all Kirby content**

I waved goodbye as I watched my mom and dad enter their vehicle. My cute monster of a golden retriever, Charley, said goodbye by barking like a rabid garbage dog. Mac gave my parents one of those 'we come in peace' gestures you only see on those weird sci-fi shows. I shot her a look; my parents already thought she was strange enough. Mac dropped her hand.

When the white SUV disappeared into the horizon, we retreated into the house.

"What was with 'the look'? I thought you were gonna eat me." Mac asked as I closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

"I told you, alien peace signs are not proper etiquette," I said with a horrible impersonation of an eighteenth-century snob. "Besides, do you _want_ to get sent to an asylum by them?"

"Yes,"

"Not funny."

We continued to climb the steps towards my room. It had the best view.

"So, Vivian, can I play with your DS?" Mac loves to play with my stuff. She turned on her overly clichéd puppy-dog look. No matter how clichéd it is, it still worked. Her violet eyes and golden hair enhanced the effect.

"Fine," _My_ pouty face, however, does not work nearly as well. My hair was a brown that shows a mix between gold and amber in sunlight. My eyes were dark, flecked with a steely blue that show no weaknesses. My face was strong with a graceful jaw line. Her face was innocent and soft-looking. Also I was _way_ taller than her, with a medium bone structure that is ginormus compared to her slim, elfin one. Despite the description of my face structure, my features didn't make me look beautiful; just between plain and pretty. Mac was beautiful.

Of course being bigger does have its perks. Sports are easier for you and shelves mean nothing to you. I did pretty well in track and softball, even if I wasn't a super athlete like Valerie. Video games, reading, and writing are my other pastimes.

My room had earthly colors decorating the walls and floor; soft green and mahogany. Pictures painted by me and Mac were scattered on the walls. The video game consoles and television were in one corner, my bookshelf and rocking chair in the other. The flowery queen sized bed we'd be sharing and nightstand were beside each other. Last but not least was my closet, so messy a monster looked like it went through it.

"Okay, where is it?" Mac scoured my room for the portable game system. When she found it she booted it up. I looked out the window. It was twilight right now, the sky a mixture of pink, orange, and light blue.

"Dammit!" Mac exclaimed as I heard the annoying tune Kirby games give you when he bites the dust.

"Language," I warned her, "You, of all people, should know cussing is my biggest pet-peeve."

"'Cause you are a Mary Sue, miss I'm-so-innocent-I-can't-cuss." It's really ironic, that _she's_ the one who looks like a twelve-year-old. I laughed at this. "Hey, s'not funny. You need to grow a spine."

"So says the cute little pixie." I stated

"Correction: so says the cute little pixie that can kick your ass." She retorted.

"Again; watch your language".

"Ugh," Mac went back to playing Kirby. It was a few moments later when I heard the dying music again.

"Da-," She hesitated when I glared at her. "Dang it! I can't kill this cloud thing," She complained.

"That 'cloud thing' is Kracko."

"Okay, I can't kill Kracko."

"Do you want me to beat him for you?" I offered.

"Please. Wait, it's a guy cloud?" I nodded and reached for the game.

I basically took custody of my DS and was fighting a half-dead Dedede. Spring Breeze is a really easy game; which explains why Mac can't beat it. She sucks at video games. As I was watching the super-cute ending clip to Spring Breeze, I heard a _very _loud exploding noise outside. Mac just tore her gaze away from the flashing TV screen.

I ran down the stairs, with Mac on my heels, screaming at the top of my lungs: "CHARLEY IS _SO_ DEAD!" That dog has gone way too far. I mean _explosions?_ How the heck does a dog cause _explosions_? Of course I wasn't expecting the sight I received when I opened the door.

There was a huge gash in the earth leading into the woods. Okay, no freaking way a dog could do _that_, even with a stick of dynamite. Speaking of the devil-dog, he was curled up shivering; looking like the bejeezus got scared outta him. I looked over to Mackenzie, who had the same expression as Charley, 'cept her face is human.

"Why the hell are you so calm?" My best friend questioned me in a hysterical voice.

Just as I was about to answer; my phone rang.

"Vivian, are you okay? We heard a crash near your house and…" Mrs. Carson, our elderly neighbor, is one of the messengers my parents assigned to keep their eyes and ears on us.

"Yeah we're 'kay. We just, um, turned the stereo up too loud," I am a horrible liar, "Don't worry; we didn't blow up the house," No doubt I will receive a very worried call from the 'rentals.

"Well, take care then." The phone line went dead.

Apparently Mac regained her composure because she was heading toward the crash site.

"Mackenzie, where the heck are you going?" I shouted after her. I took her shoulder and spun her around.

"I am going to investigate. You know I always keep my camera with me. If it's an extraterrestrial, we can make money." I just stared at her. If anyone can think about money in a situation like this, it's the girl in front of me. Anyway, if it is an alien that crash landed in the woods, which it probably isn't, I'll probably befriend it like E.T.; knowing my luck.

"Fine. We can go find your alien." Now I started to lead the way.

To be truthful, this event spiked my curiosity. I wanted to go see it for myself. With Mac trailing behind, we entered the woods.

The place was in absolute ruin. Trees were knocked over, the ground had large gashes in it, and there were pieces of glowing gold…everywhere. But that was nothing compared to the sight in front of me.

On the ground was a golden, star-shaped object. The thing beside it was, well, round and pink… and that was about it. It's surprising that I would be so calm, considering aliens freak me out.

Mac was in pieces. She looked so into shock, she probably won't be able to snap out of it. Ah the irony again; the space invader-lover is freaked out by said space invader.

I looked at the pink, puff-like form a few feet from me. Poor little thing, it was flat on its face, all beat up. It looked like it got jumped by alien gangsters. Now that I got a better look at pinky, I recognized it. Red, shoe-like feet, stubby hands, perfectly spherical… _Oh. My. Gosh. The thing is Kirby!_

"Mac! Look at that pink thing. Do you recognize it?" I asked, praying that her psyche didn't completely snap.

"No, it looks like a pink marshmallow on steroids," _Thank God,_ I thought, glad she was still sane enough to make snide comments.

"You were right, it _was_ a U.F.O. crash. But seriously, you _don't _recognize the pink marshmallow on 'roids?" She shook her head, "Look at it! How do you _not _recognize it when you saw it five minutes ago?"

"…Holy sh-," I stopped her just in time, "I mean: holy crap! That's Kirby!"

"No way, I didn't even notice!" I said in a sarcastic tone. Mac picked up a piece of what I assumed was Kirby's spacecraft. I cowered in fear; if you witnessed what violent things Mackenzie Rae Thompson can do with any hard object, you'd probably run away screaming in terror.

"Jeez, Mackenzie, I'm joking. No need to bring out your violent side. Besides, don't you think we're forgetting a certain creampuff?"

"You can be his nurse. I am_ not _touching that thing, no matter how cute it is." Mac shivered. It seems she hadn't completely regained her cool.

"Dude, I'd love to touch him. It's been my dream to hug a Kirby since I was seven." I confessed my wish. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Vi, sometimes I wonder about you. You're, like, twice as sane as me. Plus, you are a dork."

"Yes. But I'm a proud dork. Who is envied by many other dorks. All because I am the world's only _cool_ dork." Again, Mac rolled her eyes.

I walked over to Kirby. He's cuter in person, even all messed up. Gingerly, I scooped him up. He only weighed a few ounces.

We approached the house. Charley was in hysterics; barking, growling, even hissing. I thought cats were the only ones who hiss, well, cats and vampires; I've been reading vampire stories lately.

"Your dog is crazy! I didn't know dogs could hiss!" So I wasn't the only one who noticed. Kirby stirred in my arms at Mac's loud voice.

"Shh, don't wake him up," I whispered, "It's probably just instincts. I mean, if my owner was carrying a foreign creature in their arms, I'd be pretty jumpy myself." Come to think of it, I didn't blame my dog; he probably witnessed the unfortunate landing. Anything like that would scare me to death.

We arrived at my living quarters. I set the Kirbster on my bed and put my hand on his forehead. It probably wasn't a great idea to base his temperature on human temperature, but I wasn't a real nurse; so the point was moot. He was a bit hotter than an average human, but his face looked relaxed. I don't think he has a fever. I lowered my hand to his left side. I felt a thumping under my hand. He had a strong heartbeat. Lastly, I checked his bruises, he winced. They looked very bad, even on an entirely different species.

"Wow, look at you! You're a sweet nurse." Mac had been watching me through the whole process; completely engrossed.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Is he really Kirby? I thought Japan was advanced, but I didn't know they had contact with another intelligent species. That little guy sleeping on your bed could be dangerous." I threw her a disbelieving look at this comment.

"I'm not sure how video game creators managed to come in contact with his kind, but I'm pretty sure this Kirby is the one who kicks monster butt on my DS." Of course I could be wrong, but I don't want to think this Kirby could be dangerous; he's really cute.

"Do you really know that much about him? You may know almost everything about all Kirby games, but there could be more information." She had a point. There may be another source of information out there.

"I'll Google him; you can continue to play doctor." Mac headed towards the computer.

It was a few minutes later when Mac tapped my shoulder. I was watching Kirby in his sleep. He was stirring in slumber; that meant he would wake up soon.

"Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Vivian, you might want to read this." Mac said flatly.

I looked on the computer screen on a website that said 'Kirbypedia, everything you need to know about him.' I skipped the games section; I already know about this. Instead I looked at the section labeled 'anime'. Great. I hate anime based off of games. It absolutely kills the game's reputation.

**Look up the plot if you don't know it. I don't feel like typing two pages of a different story.**

After about five minutes of reading I had completed the whole section. I looked into Mac's eyes and saw a reflection of what I was thinking: What if there are monsters out to get Kirby? And is the war over with dark forces? If it isn't , we are most likely royally screwed. Where's Meta Knight when you need him? Jeez-lo-petes.

"I have one thing to say: the Kirby show is jacked up."

"And you wonder why I don't watch it." Another moment of silence followed. I took this as a subject drop.


	4. Chapter Two: Waking Up

**A/N: Hey readers. I'm sorry about not updating in so long. School is exhausting… anyways here's chapter two! Reviews are appreciated.**

I dressed Kirby's wounds with pre-wrap (the micro fiber stuff you wrap things up with) and athletic tape. He looked like he went through World War III, except there were no horrible deep wounds, just some small gashes. I started to wonder if he was in a coma; he was sleeping so long. Amazing how cartoon characters can survive getting struck by lightning, hit with swords, get ran over by cars… etc.

While our visitor was slumbering and Mac was occupied by Youtube, I went to check on Charley. Now he wasn't the greatest dog, but he wasn't the worst. I do love him, even if he constantly drives me crazy. I looked under the porch and found a traumatized doggy.

"Charley, come on boy… come on. It's okay," I said in my sweet-talking voice. He was being a good dog. I comforted him for several minutes before feeding and watering him. When Charley was finished whimpering he went to his dog house in peace.

I arrived back at my room to see Mac chuckling quietly.

"What's up, Mac?"

"The ceiling," Mac responded, still engrossed with the computer.

"You're watching Kirby?" I never took Mac as the type to watch cartoons.

"Hey, it's actually not bad. If you get over the clichéd lines, the fat penguin, and his kiss-up of an assistant, it's kinda cute." She turned back around to the computer.

"I know; I'm just not the kind of person who watches anime." I think she was watching the first episode. I always thought it was a cute TV show, just a bit weird. Not the weird that you want to avoid, just the weird that makes it awesome. Anyway I don't have time to watch cartoons in the school year and I like watching the Discovery channel better.

Now it was nine 'o clock. I was starting to become bored until I heard a high-pitched yawn. I nudged Mac and pointed to Kirby. She nodded and got up. Kirby's eyes were squeezed tight, like he didn't want to wake up. He tossed and turned a couple of times, until his eyes opened. His eyes were two black ovals with sapphire coloring and white pupils that held the curiosity of a newborn child's.

"Poyo!" This word told me he was the Kirby off the cartoon.

"Hi, Kirby. Welcome to Earth," I said to him in a motherly tone that shocked me. I was never the maternal type; I didn't have enough patience for it.

"Kaabi, Kaabi. Orth!" He got to his feet and started jumping up and down with his arms raised. It was adorable. I picked him up and he smiled. It was very unnerving to act like this. It made me feel warm and fuzzy; which only irked me more. Despite of myself I smiled back.

"Dang, girl. You can't even baby sit the neighbor kids. What brought this on? I think you're becoming Tiff." Mac told me. My cheeks started to burn. It's very hard to make me blush, and Mac knows it.

"Oh my gosh you are a tomato! I knew I could make you blush someday." Mac had a triumphant smile on her face that made me want throw something at her. She must have noticed I was a bit on the irritated side, because she backed off.

"I'm sorry 'bout the Tiff jibe. It's actually really sweet how you act like Kirby is your new little brother; I wish I had a video camera." I rolled my eyes.

"Mac, if anybody finds out about him, they'll ship him off to Area 51 to get dissected." I had a point. If I didn't know what Kirby was, I would've called 911 already. Mac's somber look told me she understood.

I felt a rumble under my hands and looked at Kirby's sad look. I think he's hungry. Great.

"Um, Vi? I think he's hungry. Should I take him to the kitchen?" Mac asked.

"If you take him to the kitchen I will stab you in your sleep,"

"_WHAT?_ Why?"

"He'll eat my whole refrigerator! We absolutely cannot let him in the kitchen. Just go get him something." Mac rolled her eyes and left for the kitchen.

Kirby tapped my shoulder and claimed my attention. He pointed towards a cell phone-sized star—that I never noticed until _now_, sheesh I'm losing it— and gave me a questioning look. I meandered my way towards the object and scooped it up. Now I recognized it; it was a warpstar.

"Okay, so this is your warpstar; check." I slid the round-sided star into my back pocket—the safest place for any object.

Mac came back in with a plate of pancakes. I gave her a look that said 'Why pancakes?' We were on the level of friendship where we can adequately communicate without talking.

"Because wouldn't you want to wake up to breakfast after your spaceship crashed?" Of course she answered me. Our 'telepathy' is the coolest (and creepiest) skill we share—besides rolling round objects down our legs and kicking them back up to catch them.

Kirby was staring longingly at the meal. He opened his mouth and before I knew it, my hair was sticking up, random items were scattered everywhere, and my favorite books of vampires, werewolves, and psychics were on the floor. Mac had a look on her face that resembled a little kid getting caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"I guess I should've seen that coming," Mac admitted sheepishly.

"Well, just don't be look forward to a career as a fortune teller." Blondie just snorted.

We started to tidy my freakishly non-dirty room and stuffed extra thingymajiggers in my not-so-pleasant closet. Kirby was attempting to catch the switch on my ceiling fan without any luck. I placed him on my head and allowed him to entertain himself with the lights. Light, dark, light, dark, light, dark…flash!

"Mackenzie! Why the heck did you take a picture?!"

Mac shrugged "It was freaking cute! Wouldn't you like to have precious memories of an alien?" I had no idea why she was giving me rhetorical questions lately. Maybe I was wrong and she hadn't regained her sanity quite yet.

"One: nobody can have proof Kirby exists. Two: I thought you hated rhetorical questions." I answered her. She rolled her eyes and grumbled something along the lines of 'paranoid Tiff'.

I tuned her out so we couldn't piss each other off anymore. We loved each other like sisters; therefore we _must _irritate each other to death. I remember the first day of preschool:

I was small and frail and Mac was all big and bad. Well, I was most likely on crack that fateful day. I came up to her, pushed her down, and took her awesome Hello Kitty barrette. I do not remember the reason for my actions that day, but it actually sounds pretty hilarious. The teacher took us into the scare-the-crap-out-of-you basement to apologize to each other. Instead of apologizing, we started to crack some awesome jokes and were together ever since. Moral: Polar opposites _can_ be friends and little kids are hilarious.

The doorbell rang and pulled me out of my reverie. It looks like the 'stalker' is here. Ugh.

Carter Wells is the kid who has a thing for me or Mac. We can't tell which one, but neither of us wants anything to do with him. Kirby started to run out of my room towards the sound.

"Kirby!" I called after him, attempting to stop him before his cover is blown. Mac passed me and slid down the rail of the stairs. She tackled the pink blur and ended up dragging him into the coat closet. I smoothed my hair and answered the door. Right on cue, Carter was in the doorway.

"Hey Vivian, I heard your parents were out so…" He started to scratch the back of his head uncomfortably. I threw him a look that said 'you're not welcome here. Go home'. He clearly wasn't a telepath, because he persevered.

"May I come in?" He asked. I gave up with a huff and let him in. If he wasn't a stalker, I could like him. His hair was in between mahogany and jet black, he had an angular face that was nearly perfect, he had nearly black eyes, and he was taller than my five-foot six-inch height.

The closet started to thud loudly. Carter, being the one who pries everything, stalked over to the closet. He was an unlucky soul today; Kirby launched himself out of the closet and tackled Carter's. Just after the two males in the house locked gazes, an umbrella struck Carter's head. His head made contact with the floor. I think I just witnessed another terrifying thing Mackenzie can do with solid material.

"Ummm… I didn't see that." I stammered

"Nope, and I didn't do that," Mac stated with a haughty lift to her chin and pointed to Carter. I can tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Agreed," We both said in unison.

**I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. I'm sorry if I'm killing anybody with boredom. I promise more action in future chapters, I am planning out actions scenes in my head right at this very moment. Read and review; I need writing tips**


	5. Chapter Three: The Star Warrior

**A/N: Hey y'all! I forgot a disclaimer last time; I might get sued. Don't sue me; I need my education, a roof over my head, etc. You should know the ropes by now. Read, review, blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: Kirby is not mine (sigh)**

Mac dragged Carter the Stalker over to the black leather couch. Kirby was in my arms, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere looming around us. I was lost in Vivian World until the grandfather clock roughly jerked me out with its toll. I couldn't read grandfather clocks, so I counted the chimes instead. Eleven. Hmmm… time flies faster than a bat on crack. I chuckled at my favorite metaphor.

I didn't realize how tired I was until Kirby yawned, hopped out of my arms, and went to sleep on an oversized pillow. Since he yawned, I yawned, followed by Mac's drooping eyelids. I made my way towards the other couch. Mac was on the recliner, fast asleep. After collapsing on the unoccupied couch, I gladly sank into unconsciousness.

***~~~~***

Sleep was pried from my mind as a large crash boomed outside. _Not again _I thought as I jerked up. Vertigo hit me in full force, causing me to sway. Everyone was still zonked out. I decided to investigate the situation independently, being the naïve idiot I was. As I started walking, something nudged my leg. It was Kirby, a real shocker right there. He seemed to like me a lot—for some unfathomable reason. Perhaps he was partial to me because I was the first being he woke up to. Like an imprint with a baby duckling. I sighed, slinging him on my back and ungracefully walking towards the outside.

With a yawn I stalked towards the family of trees. My eyes adjusted to the light, allowing me to see a dark world of violets, midnight blues, blacks, and grays. The moon looked absolutely radiant; a crescent of iridescence bordered by white spots of fire. It was beautiful, despite the lack of warmth and coloring.

Kirby shivered. He was used to vibrancy, even at night. Popstar is a planet with only two points of reason: The brightest of bright and the darkest of dark, light personifying good and dark representing evil. Popstar was a very pure and innocent planet; therefore bright. On Earth it's much more complicated. Our reasoning has many points. Dark can be very embracing and veils you, while too much light can blind you. Sometimes it is hard to distinguish them apart from each other.

I smelled the scent of smoke. Not the woodsy scent that you inhale while burning wood, instead the essence of metallic burning. Hesitantly, I scrambled through the looming oak trees. Another deep gash in the ground—much like the one Kirby's landing left—had gnawed its way into the earth. My sternum-crushing heartbeat was pounding in my ears. I made my way over to the site of the crash. Near an off-white vehicle stood a figure facing away from us; blending in the shadows as if it was a phantom.

This figure was small. It was perched in a threatening, yet graceful, position atop a tree branch. The creature grabbed something on its bottom-left side; a hilt of gold, glowing in the moonlight. So blindingly fast, the sword was pulled out, revealing a weapon that crackled with pure energy. I gasped. Meta Knight turned his piercing gaze toward me and Kirby.

Slowly his flashing-gold eyed turned a startling shade of red. He jumped; barely jostling the branch. I spun around and found the sword pointed at my throat. I was surprised he could reach that far; my adrenaline rush heightened my senses, telling me Meta Knight was approximately sixteen inches taller than Kirby—still very short.

"Who are you?" I was questioned by the swordsman in an accent that sounded like a cross between a Spaniard and Count Dracula. To be honest, his voice was cool-sounding.

"I-I'm Vivian Carnal. A-are y-you Sir Meta Knight?" I spilled my words out due to the fact a weapon was pointed at my throat. Kirby seemed just as afraid; he was trembling.

"Yes. It seems you have found an acquaintance in Kirby. Hmmmm…" The knight looked deep in thought as his eyes shifted over to an odd shade of green. Since he has a mask, he should probably show emotion somehow. I just noticed he had a cape on, where in the world did _that _come from? Sleep deprivation sucks.

"This is not right, Kirby was supposed to come to Popstar. There are no monsters in this world… it is just _not right._" He trailed off, stress evident in every murmur.

"Excuse me," Meta Knight looked at me, "Ummm, can you explain what the heck is going on here? I feel so lost. I need to know what's going on here. Well, I feel pretty tired right now, and I'm sure you also need rest. You can crash at my place; you can explain everything in the morning." His eyes turned gold again and he nodded. I took this as a knight's version of a 'sure. I'll totally crash at your home'. He followed me and Kirby out of the color-drained forest.

(**)~(**)…..(**)~(**)

We entered the house. Meta Knight stalked ahead of me and into the living room. He took in the sleeping forms of Mac and Carter. Mac was on the floor, snoring loudly. Carter had an expression that showed comical fear. The warrior turned to me with pink eyes.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, Blondie is, but the scared kid is more of a stalker," Meta's eyes narrowed, "Don't worry, he's harmless. But I have a question: do you notice how your eyes change?

He narrowed one eye in what I assumed was skepticism "What do you mean my eyes change?"

"Oh, nothing…" I wanted the subject to drop; I already think I'm on his blacklist. No need to tell him about his odd eyes.

He mumbled something unintelligible and made his way toward Mac. Much to my surprise—he picked her up. Now Mac was short; about four feet nine inches, but Meta Knight was _half_ her height. He placed her on the recliner, and then positioned himself on the end table beside me.

"Your friend—Blondie—is a very heavy sleeper," I just stared open-mouthed at him. He lifted my chin up; closing my mouth. "It is not polite to gape, or stare." He said. I nodded and turned around, to avoid irritating him any more.

He took my couch to rest; so I had to stay in my regular bed. Kirby was on my shoulder and seemed to want my company. I trudged up the stairs and entered my familiar living space. After collapsing on my bed and taking in the scent of safety, I began slumbering.

**Meta's POV (Fangirl squeal. Yeep!!) P.S. This is HARD**

I followed this… girl. There really was not any better adjective to describe her. She seemed to be in between a young girl and a woman—I was not to dwell on that subject any longer. I was no expert on human adolescence—no humans fought in our war. She led me through the color-drained world that is Earth.

Earth is a strange star; it is filled with many evils on its own, not needing the help of Nightmare. Maybe that is why he hasn't sent any demon beasts here. This planet also has good in it. Good and evil and everything in between, all living in harmony; the perfection of imperfection…

My thoughts continued as we made our way to a building—bigger than Castle Dedede. Earth is also strange because of the proportions; this planet is bigger than Popstar, therefore everything seems distorted in size to me.

We entered a room with two couches and a recliner. There were other child-adults slumbering in this room. One had a funny expression; the other was snoring loudly—on the floor.

"Are these your friends?" I asked the amber-haired one. Her dark and steely eyes relaxed from their once fear-filled stiffness.

"Yeah, Blondie is, but the scared kid is more of a stalker. Don't worry, he's harmless. But I have a question: do you notice how your eyes change?" Eyes, change, _what?_ I looked at her with a skeptic expression.

"What do you mean my eyes change?" I never knew that, hmmm…

"Oh, nothing…" She doesn't seem to want to discuss this, for a reason unknown to me.

"Human, adolescence…" I mumbled. The girl—Vivian—did not seem to hear me. I noticed the blonde one looked uncomfortable. Vivian always seemed tense around me; I should show I mean no harm. It _was_ partially my fault she was scared of me; I all but pointed a deadly weapon at her throat. To prove my peace, I picked up the short one and placed her on the couch. She wasn't too heavy. I was very strong on Popstar—Earth didn't seem to change that.

"Your friend—Blondie—is a very heavy sleeper," I said as I placed myself on a coffee table beside Ms. Carnal; She was gaping at me. I hated it when people gaped, so I lifted her chin up and said: "It is not polite to gape, or stare." She immediately turned around. I turned to the unoccupied piece of furniture to sleep. Vivian went up the stairs with Kirby on her back.

My mind was free of distractions; so I could think clearly. I knew I had to tell these children what is occurring with Kirby.

Kirby's ship was meant to come to Popstar. There are no monsters here, so his Star Warrior ship should have crashed on Popstar—well, it shouldn't have crashed at all, it's two-hundred years too early for that. I sighed, realizing I needed to train him, and fast.

These thoughts continued to nag me as I drifted into sleep.

****************

Groggily, I regained consciousness. I awoke with a cool sheen of sweat on my neck and face. Afternoon light was seeping through my window, stinging my eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. I could feel my pulse thudding quickly in my ears. I must have had a bad dream; otherwise I wouldn't have been sweating nor having cardiac arrest.

Kirby was not at my side, and I smelled pancakes. My stomach growled like Chewbacca. Dizzily, I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Mac and Carter eating, Meta Knight standing on the table—eyes pink—and Kirby in a chair with duct tape over his mouth. I giggled a little bit; it was pretty funny to see Kirby like that. I picked up a plate of pancakes and Kirby stared at them longingly—I laughed again.

I received simultaneous good mornings from Mac and Carter. Kirby just waved and the knight nodded towards me. As I began eating, I had a thought.

"Umm… Meta Knight, sir, I still need an explanation for alien visitors to the quaint little state of Ohio." I bit my cheek; a tendency I act on when I'm stressed. He nodded again and began.

"I came here to find Kirby. He is a Star Warrior—a soldier who-," Mac cut him off.

"Yeah, we already know that. We already know you are a kick-ass soldier who is a nocturnal-vamp-type guy who is also a billion years old. We also know Kirby is another Star Warrior destined to obliterate nightmare, but is only a baby due to the fact he needs to age about two hundred more years. You guys have a T.V. show." She shrugged. Meta Knight's eyes widened slightly and turned green.

"It seems you have knowledge of our kind. Do you have a fortune-teller like Kabu? And also, I'm not a bloodsucker or a nocturnal creature."

"No, I don't think we have any prophet-tikis lying around. And you seem like the type to me. And where the heck did you pick up that accent?" I kicked Mac and she grumbled. Meta Knight rolled his yellow eyes.

"That is a mystery to be solved later," I didn't know if he meant the cartoon that turned out to be real, or his accent, "I came here when I found a piece of a Star Warrior ship in Dreamland. I searched and couldn't find any lost soldier anywhere, so I set out into space and found more pieces; they created a trail. I followed the broken fragments until I came here, to Earth. My theory is a meteor—or worse—collided with Kirby and caused him to crash here."

Carter's face was the same calm mask as mine. I guess he was filled in on the general background information.

"So the defeat of Nightmare hasn't happened yet? What about the demon beasts? Do you think he will send some down here?" I asked the veteran Star Warrior who probably knew everything.

"No, Nightmare is still polluting the universe with evil," All humans' eyes widened, "As for the demon beasts, I don't know if any will come to Earth. It depends if Nightmare knows where Kirby is."

I looked towards Kirby. He still had tape on his mouth. The thing looked so innocent; I didn't think he was capable of killing. At least he's a good guy. If I couldn't envision him killing, I definitely couldn't see him as evil. I sighed. Children, no matter what species they are, shouldn't be involved in a war. I guess there was no choice; Meta Knight needs help to defeat Nightmare. This thought made me sigh again.

Hours passed as we answered the many questions Carter had. Apparently he was very good at feigning calm. I asked him if his parents knew where he was, and he stated they thought he was at Jeremiah Bowring's house. Mac and I threw him disgusted looks at the same time. As we were conversing, we were interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like a splash and an explosion.

**Chloe: Hi everyone! **

**Rocky (my iPod): Yo!**

**Norris (my phone): **_**Bo journo! **_

**Chloe: Norris is Italian. Anyway do you like it? Love it? Then review it!**

**Rocky: Chloe loves reviews! Make her happy. **

**Norris: We know you're out there readers who don't review! **

**Chloe: Also a shout out to Meta Knight LOVER for being a dedicated reviewer and answering my questions about the anime! **


	6. Chapter Four: Demon Beast

**A/N: Okay I am very sorry for going totally hermit. I am a busy jock-child who is participating in basketball. Well here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby **

I walked outside to find a wet dog and the backside of my house drenched. Charley was whimpering inside his dog house, whether shivering from the cold or the sudden splash—I have no idea.

There was only one place I could think of that would have enough water to drench my house. I ran over to our neighbors' pool to find it half-empty, now occupied by a small octopus. I looked into its small black eyes as they turned green and slit slightly.

"Does Mr. Watson own a pet octopus? Or is that what I think it is?" Carter was suddenly behind me, transfixed by the red creature.

"Guys, run. _Now_!" Mac got an eyeful of the octopus and began dragging us with her. We speeded towards the house and found Kirby and Meta Knight standing on the porch.

"What's going on?" Confusion seeped into my words.

"Honestly Vivian, that _thing_ was a demon beast," Mac hissed the words, "It was the monster in the first episode! Kirby _has _to stop it." I remembered that crucial part of information from the anime.

"Holy Batman!" I exclaimed, right into Carter's ear.

"Ow." he mumbled. He seemed to look out towards the pool. Shock crossed his face. He snared his arm around my waist and knocked me down. Mini sea creatures with angry faces flew above my head; heading towards Kirby. Meta Knight and Kirby both dodged them.

I now looked towards the pool to find a red octopus the size of a tree. My eyes widened.

"I told you so," Mac sing-songed.

"Have you seen Kirby's warpstar?" Meta Knight's voice sliced the air. I nodded and took it out of the back pocket of my jeans—that I was still wearing, eesh. The warpstar started shaking, so I decided it was probably wise to let go. It levitated and grew, shimmering like a gem.

Kirby's eyes flashed with instinct, the curiosity and innocence gone. He jumped on the warpstar. He hovered for a moment, buzzing around the demon beast like a hornet. He dodged several mini-monsters, and then started to inhale them. Kirby swallowed them, and a bright flash blinded me. When my sight returned Kirby donned a crown of flames, the inferno on his head dancing.

"Fire Kirby," Meta Knight's quiet, yet sharp words echoed through my mind.

Mac raised her hand.

"Yes, Mackenzie," Meat Knight learned her real name just this morning. He kept calling her Blondie.

"How does an octopus relate to fire?" She asked with fake innocence.

Meta Knight's eyes turned to the octopus. Mac turned to see it spout flames, nearly singeing Kirby.

"Oh,"

"Does that answer your question?"

Mac just nodded.

A few more minutes of watching Kirby kick butt was starting to get boring. He kept burning the monster and his spawns, hardly making progress.

"Hey Meta Knight, why don't you help Kirby? Surely you can give that monster a good arse-kicking." Mac asked him.

"Kirby needs training if he is going to defeat Nightmare. This is the perfect opportunity for his natural talent to show."

Mac muttered something with the words 'wimp' and 'lazy'. As she was walking towards me and Carter, the knight tripped her. We tried to hide our guffaws as Meta's eyes shifted to pink. Mac was _pissed _with a capital 'p'.

I noticed Carter kept stealing glances at me. I guess we know which one of us he's stalking. It just had to be me. Ugh.

"Hey Kirby's kicking butt!" Carter announced.

"He has been for, like, ten minutes," Mac said. She threw an apologetic glance at me, noticing my distaste.

We were interrupted by a loud explosion. I looked over to see no sign of the demon beast, all traces of it gone. Lord knows how the yard, and Kirby, came out unscathed. I was interrupted when my ring tone shouted: _I can feel you all around me. Thickening the air I'm breathing…_I flipped it open and was greeted by my mom.

"Honey! How are you? I'm so sorry for not calling earlier; we've just been so busy with finding the stadium, getting our room…"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," if fine counted as staying sane while one _should _be scared out of their wits, then yes I'm totally fine, "I forgive you, I'm sure it's hectic up there. Mac and I are great, Carter Wells wants to come over, is that okay?" I tried to soothe her—not to mention get permission for a stalker to be in my house. If I didn't have permission I would always feel like I was betraying my mother.

"Yes Vi, you have permission. Well I am glad you are having a good time, but I have to go now. We love you."

"Thanks Mom, tell Dad and Val I love 'em too." I flipped my Nokia phone shut.

"Your parents?" Meta Knight asked me. I nodded.

We got back inside. This time I wasn't exhausted, so I took a shower and threw on some pajamas (by pajamas I mean a t-shirt and cheerleader shorts). I dressed modestly; I don't want the stalker's animalistic thoughts kicking in. I shuddered when I thought about that.

Speaking of Carter, I made my way down stairs. Mac and Carter were talking, and then he noticed me. He stood up, nodded, and stalked out the door. My eyebrows scrunched and I looked at Mac. She just shook her head at me. The rest of the day was taken up by discussing matters of accommodations. We decided that when my parents came back, our visitors would reside in the old cabin in our woods.

The sun set and we decided it would be best to conserve energy. After all we never knew when another monster would show up. I went to bed on the couch.

My body felt like it was floating. I opened my eyes but could not feel the movement. My subconscious told me I was dreaming, but I didn't know how my mind could conjure the images I beheld. I was strapped to a lab table along with Mac and Carter. We each had hectic expressions etched on our features, Mac nearly hyperventilating. I looked up into the black hole-like ceiling; hands were suddenly reaching out for me.

I screamed.


	7. Chapter Five: Conscience Knows Best

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I'm starting to think of how I can wrap up the plot. After this story is over, I am going to start to write a story for the Twilight archive. Don't panic, I'll still write for Kirby in the future, maybe even some Mystery Dungeon. I'm so excited for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver! Johto was my fave region. Oh and Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kirby anime**

Wrenching upright, the familiar sway of vertigo hit me. Mac was in a sleeping bag on the floor, her cobalt-purple eyes showing anxiety and concern. I shook my head at her, and then proceeded to bow my head. Understanding my somber mood, she got up and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Underneath her bitingly sarcastic, rugged attitude, Mac had deep compassion for her close confidents.

"No thanks, it was just a dream," I stated nonchalantly.

"Just a dream? You were crying out all night. You _never_ sleep talk. Mostly it had things like 'help' and 'get the hands away from me' and my favorite: 'take the stalker instead!'." Mac chuckled, her usual lightheartedness returning to her eyes.

"Well, I think I had this dream before—but I couldn't remember it. It was the night I found Meta Knight. I woke up sweating and I felt like I just witnessed a murder." Mac raised her eyebrows, and then her face scrunched in concentration.

"You know, sometimes dreams are warnings our subconscious throws at us. Your conscience must be telling you something," Her face and eyes had a brooding look.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Mac. I'm a kid; I don't have voices in my head nagging me to do something that my life depends on."

"Everybody's different. People have intuitions, or gut feelings, that I think fuels your conscience to decipher right and wrong. Your mind doesn't necessarily need to _tell_ you what to do; it just needs to get the point across. These dreams are most likely driven by your unknown intuition." She finished simply. This was the most insightful I've ever seen Mac._ Ever. _She is very smart, in a way, but doesn't prefer to show it.

"Good point."

Kirby was outside training with Meta Knight. Where he got a sword, I will never know. The gashes were still in the ground—we would have to work on that. Mac went to see more training while I just stayed on the porch. I was probably a mess; the sun was harsh on my bleary eyes, which made them squinty. My hair was also tangled and frizzy. I was never a morning person. Mac, on the other hand, was very alert, not to mention a light sleeper.

I was staring at my shoes when footsteps lightly tapped the ground. I looked up to see Carter.

"Good morning Vivian," he said pleasantly to me. I nodded and awkwardly waved at him. He smiled a smile that didn't expose any teeth. Out of politeness, I smiled back. "Are there any monsters to slay today?"

"No, not at the moment. Meta Knight's training Kirby to be a master-swordsman." I pictured Kirby in a mask and cape. An amused, but proud smile broke across my face. It was really cool to meet the universe's destined hero—and watch him grow up. Kirby is only a child, after all.

"You seem proud of him; like he's your own child. You never struck me as the motherly type." I blushed for the second time in my life. This kid saw right through me, which made me feel irksome and flattered at the same time, creating a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The nausea and morning fatigue didn't do wonders for my usually adequate coordination so, naturally, I fell.

"Vi, are you all right?" I wanted to groan at Carter's worry; I only _tripped_ for Pete's sake. At the same time, it was sweet to see him so concerned for me, giving me the sick-yet-pleasant feeling again.

"Yeah, I'm not usually a klutz. The morning's taken its toll on me. I'll be fine."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, heaving me to my feet. He steadied me, the effort wasted; I stumbled again, only to be caught in a slightly uncomfortable embrace. I, ugh, _blushed_ again. I heard a few laughs. My head snapped up to see a pink-eyed Meta Knight, a slightly confused Kirby, and a smirking Mac that I had an undeniable urge to smack.

I looked up to the subtly flushed, miffed face of Carter. He met my eyes and immediately released me, only to make me totter a bit more. I grabbed a chair for support, which made the group laugh harder.

"Sorry," Carter murmured. His tone was sharp and mortified, but I saw amusement spark in his dark eyes.

"It's fine," I said, suddenly interested in the ground.

"No, it's not fine. I bothered you, I'm sorry," He said it so quietly, I wasn't even sure if anyone but me heard him "I think you should sit down, we don't want to bring an ambulance to a house full of alien activity." He said rather softly. I was seething a bit at the ambulance comment, I was _not_ clumsy.

"I think I will!" I spat and plopped into the chair. This childish action caused the people surrounding me to gain mirth. I mentally scolded myself; I shouldn't let this no-good kid get the best of me. It was stupid and petty.

I pushed my momentary humiliation away as Kirby jumped on my lap. Everyone seemed to shift their attention away from me. I was grateful to be out of the limelight. Well, just for a short time—my gut told me these little encounters were going to occur again. Ugh.

"Don't you think we should fix the yard? I mean, it's impossible to blame this on Charlie—even if he had managed to break down the door, chew the tire off your bike, and put a hole in the wall."

Mac had a point. How are we going to…? Clean! I had a sudden epiphany.

"Hey Mac, don't you think Kirby's clean ability can fix the gashes?" Mac deliberated that for a minute.

"Yeah, it could probably work. Hey Meta Knight is it safe for Kirby to eat Clorox?" He rolled his eyes.

"If it isn't safe for your species to ingest this Clorox—whatever that is—then I would not risk it with Kirby."

"Maybe a broomstick then," Mac suggested.

"I do not see the damage a broomstick would do; Kirby's able to digest worse." We nodded simultaneously, remembering when Kirby nearly ate my mom's strawberry-shaped cutting board.

I got our spare broomstick out of the garage. I handed the broom to Mac as she got a wicked glint in her eye that I learned to be intensely afraid of. Well, she sort of _shoved _the broom in Kirby's mouth. Much to my relief, he swallowed and the bright light appeared again. Kirby was now sporting a bandana and broomstick—today's adjective: adorable.

"Alrighty, Kirbs. Let's go make the yard look like it was vandalized instead of mauled by aliens," Mac—after an obvious glance between me and the jerk-stalker-kid—cheerfully loped towards the scene of the crash, Kirby in tow.

Instinct started to take him over again. He started to sweep the upraised earth, dust swirling everywhere. In place of the dust came ribbons of bare ground.

Mac kept throwing glances between me and the kid. I realized she knows something. Something she is purposefully keeping from me. Anger started to boil inside me. _She. Is. So. Dead! _I knew what it was about; I'm not a complete moron. When did Mackenzie decide to become matchmaker?

I have to worry about it later. For now all that matters is keeping Kirby and Meta Knight's existence a secret. I could possibly break his heart later. That would suck; I can't live with that on my conscience. There is no solution—or point—in attraction. Being a thirteen year-old is difficult.

**Your conscience: Knock knock! It's your conscience speaking. I will nag you if ya don't review; we both know it's the right thing to do.**

**Me: PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON OR I WILL HELP CONSCIENCE NAG YOU!**


	8. Chapter Six: A Sadist Controls My Dreams

**A/N: Okay everyone we're almost to the end! I want ya'll to tell me if you have any questions or requests for extended scenes, I'll gladly write them. I know the ending is a bit abrupt, but I can't finish it any other way, I have writer's block. Plus I want to bring this story to a close. I'd like to thank my reviewers for giving me motivation: Meta Knight LOVER, Bloodlush Vampire, Juliethebold, Authenti, and MisoSoupwithEggplant. Thank you peoples!!**

_Two days of Kirby slaying demon beasts, and several worried phone calls later…_

"Oh thank God," I stated as my slammed my phone shut. I just got a call from my parents; apparently Valerie's softball team is so badassed they made it to the European tournament. The good news is another week of non-incognito alien activity; the bad news is Stalker Kid will still be here.

"What's up?" Mac came up behind me, giving me the biggest heart-attack a thirteen year-old has ever endured.

"What the hell, Mac? Do you enjoy scaring the ever-living _crap _out of me?" I didn't say crap, I said the profanity version._ Shoot._ Mac had super-wide eyes and a gaping mouth to boot.

"You cussed! I _knew_ I was rubbing off on you! Ha." She started smile an angel's smile. I threw some pretty disgusting looks at her. I felt a sharp pang in my head.

Ever since these freaking nightmares started, I've been having splitting headaches. They would turn up whenever my emotions got on the irritated or angry side. Because of that I've been giving Carter a wide berth. Let's face it—the kid is _infuriating!_

A large crash boomed outside. Mac and I inclined our heads simultaneously towards the sound.

"Is it another demon beast?" Mac questioned me as if we were talking about the weather.

"Probable,"

"Wanna watch Kirby kick arse?" Now it sounded like we were discussing golf.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Now Kirby was fighting some kind of feline creature, clad in fire and all that two-hundred degrees Fahrenheit jazz. I noticed Mac was gone. I heard running water. She came out holding a small water balloon. She looked bored, Carter looked bored, I _felt _bored, Meta Knight was pretty self-explanatory, and Kirby was fighting. It's not that alien violence wasn't cool or exciting; we were just tired of the two demon beasts a day schedule. I don't know how the characters in the anime put up with this.

"Yo Kirby, eat this!" Kirby turned towards Mac as she chucked the balloon straight at him. He seemed to understand what was going on, so he swallowed it. The usual flash and Kirby was wearing a purple turban while his body looked entirely composed of water.

Kirby started to douse the fiery monster, eventually weakening it until it exploded—nothing out of the ordinary here; except my head started to ache, _very _badly.

"Ouch! Dang it!" I exclaimed. The sharp pain started to increase. I held my head, vainly trying to dull the agony.

I didn't realize I was on my knees until someone had their arms on my waist. I was too distracted to get angry at my supporter.

"Vivian, are you okay? What happened?" Carter's voice was at my ear. He sounded like he was in hysterics.

"Head... pain... help!" I managed to gasp. Vertigo and exhaustion started to take over. I only realized I was on the couch when a pillow was under my head. I could hear Mac's repeated _Oh my God_s in the background.

The exhaustion grew, trying to make me succumb. No matter how hard I fought, I drowned in tiredness, sinking into unconsciousness.

***

**Meta Knight's POV**

Vivian went completely unconscious, the tense muscles of her face relaxed. Mackenzie became hysterical.

"Meta Knight, _do _something! I don't care what you do to her. I want my sister alive! Save her!" She clutched my cape and started to sob from worry.

I wish I knew what to do. I was a knight, not a medical expert. Despite my lack of experience in this field, I still felt bad. Mackenzie would fall apart from the loss of her closest confidant. Vivian kept her sane. Carter tried to calm her.

"Mac, she's still breathing. Relax. Now, before Vivian passed out, she said something about her head hurting. Do you know anything that could be connected to the migraines?" Carter was exceptionally calm and rational. He must be very good at keeping his head.

Mac looked up at him with a tear-stained face. Vivian must be her anchor on rationality.

"Vi's been having nightmares—bad ones. She wakes up in the middle of the night, babbles nonsense, and even screams bloody murder. You have to know she's one heck of a heavy sleeper. I don't know what's wrong with her." Another wave of hysterics claimed Mac's sanity.

"Okay, so Vivian has been having nightmares. Maybe the lack of sleep and bad dreams are giving her headaches. But doesn't it seem strange that she had a migraine episode right after Kirby killed that lion thing?" He had a point. Her headaches seemed connected to that demon beast. And she's been having reoccurring _nightmares._ Oh no. This means one being is responsible for Vivian's: Nightmare.

Three sets of curious eyes turned to me. I never realized I said the word aloud.

Mac cursed lowly, which turned into a stream of profanities, half-pouring out of her mouth. I even heard some of those words from Carter, but much louder and clearer.

I thought a million things at once—the theories and solutions mixing together— forming an incoherent buzz. Nightmare must have invaded Vivian's mind. Taking root in her subconscious, waiting for the right moment to emerge… which was now.

I should have known. If Nightmare's monstrous creations ended up here, no doubt his power would have, too. Humans are such complex creatures; intelligent and yet so ignorant and naïve—I at least gathered that much about them from my visit. Vivian was no exception to the human race; she could succumb easily due to her unshielded mind.

I heard a piercing scream of pure pain. The source was Mackenzie. She was doubled over, holding her head tightly—just as Vivian was moments before. Carter's hands fluttered helplessly around her.

"It is no use," The human child looked stiffly towards me, "Nightmare is taking our minds over. One by one, until all of us are where he wants us." Carter nodded stiffly as Mackenzie's screeches ceased and she collapsed on the floor. He looked defeated and seethed a bit. Humans like him do not enjoy feeling weak or helpless.

"What will happen to us? Are we goners now?"

"I don't know." Silence now claimed the atmosphere.

The room's tense aura was now broken by a loud 'poyo'. Carter covered his ears.

"Kirby's done in. Jeez, his scream was louder than Mac's. How much you wanna bet I'm next?" I was right—this kid is very good at keeping his head straight.

"I don't gamble,"

I should have expected this happening. I should have kept these children from getting involved. The most that saddened me, though, was the fact this wretched war cannot be won.

I decided I could hope for the best. Keep a grip on things like this teenager beside me. If we do not die, we could do something about Nightmare. Kirby could do something, despite his lack of experience. I know his natural talent will show, and potentially overpower Nightmare.

Carter looked at Vivian with a painful expression. Anyone could tell what he thought about Vivian, except for Vivian—who is completely oblivious to this fact. People of any race let their insecurities block their emotions. It was really a pity.

"You are infatuated by her." I just put it bluntly.

"Yeah, is it really that obvious?"

"Anyone without the ability to _see_ can tell." Again, I was blunt.

"I know. I guess she has no sense of attraction at all." He sighed. I had no clue what to say to him. My life experience came from the fighting arts and war. I've only felt friendship and brotherhood so far.

"Try again. If you want to acquire something important to you, do not let the opportunity out of your grasp. Just be a little more stubborn." I guess it was acceptable advice to give. He now had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Good point. But I'm taking girl advice from what, a thousand year-old soldier—who still hasn't found his other half." We both chuckled at that.

"I'm a knight, not a matchmaker. I have no experience in _that _kind of territory."

"You still have an excellent point, though." His smirk grew an iota.

"Thank you."

Carter started to hiss. His teeth clenched, and his head was now held between his head.

"Guess it's my time to go." The words slid out of his teeth.

I started to feel great respect for his bravery. He never shows weakness, even now, as he gave in to the pain of the headache.

I know awaited my turn—and my chance—to face Nightmare again.

***

**Vivian's POV**

I struggled to wake up, my body felt weak and disconnected. I tried my eyes first. Lifting my heavy lids, my eyes beheld a dark, black hole-like sky.

I knew this place. This was the setting of my nightmare.

I heard a familiar screech. My head turned up towards the sky, seeing a falling figure heading straight for the ground. That scream was Mac's.

"Mac!" I shouted.

She crashed to the ground. I ran towards her, praying that she was still alive.

"Mac? Mac?! Are you alright? Mac, listen to me! Mackenzie!" I kept calling her, shaking her until she was conscious again.

"Uh." She groaned.

"Mac! You're okay!" _Thank you God!_

"Vi? Where the heck am I? Are you okay? You are the one who scared the bejeezus out of me."

"Well, I think we're in my nightmare. I'm fine; the migraine's gone. I'm sorry for scaring you." I hugged her; happy and relieved I have my closest friend with me again.

We distracted ourselves from the horrific setting for a few minutes by having easy conversation.

The end of the conversing came when we heard a boyish squeal—no doubt it belonged to Kirby. Mac and I searched frantically, trying to find Kirby. I felt something crash on top of me, causing me to face-plant on the checkered-tiled floor.

"Found him." My response was muffled by the floor. I raised my head to face Mac.

She blinked twice, before bursting into loud, shrill laughs.

"Very funny, I'd like to see you on the ground after getting pummeled by a pink puff." She only laughed harder. Mac never takes my threats seriously.

"Hey Kirby, what's up?" I asked him, he only stared blankly.

"The ceiling!" Mac shouted next to me.

"Nobody asked you, you jerk."

"It takes one to know one, honey. _You _of all people should know that." Mac stated knowingly.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Or did you get involved with some liquor?" She only laughed in response.

Our slightly insulting banter was broken by a loud thump. I turned around and saw—what do you know—my personal stalker. Joy.

"I'll get 'im," Mac sing-songed next to me, springing lithely to her feet. She jogged over to him.

"Hey, stalker-man, wake up," Mac started to shake him, "Carter, get up!" now she slapped his face. I couldn't help it; I started laughing. Now he woke up. I wondered if it was because I laughed. A thrill of disgust and flattery shot up my spine.

"What the hell?" Carter started to rub the red spot on his cheek. Mac must've slapped him pretty hard. I laughed a bit more, only to have his gaze locked on mine.

"Did you enjoy your wake-up call?" Mac asked him with faux sweetness. Carter narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No, Mackenzie, I did not enjoy that at all."

"We did, right Vivian?" I smiled sheepishly.

His anger seemed to disappear. I liked the fact I could calm him like that. _Wait._ I _enjoyed _causing this kid something besides pain?

I froze, but shook it off. I'll worry about it later. My life is complicated enough. No need to feed the flame.

"I'm assuming you guys haven't seen Nightmare yet?" Carter asked beside me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"No. What about him?"

He looked at Mac, who was giving him the same look. Heck, Kirby even looked confused—well, he always looked confused.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"Honest to God," She swore, crossing her heart.

He looked straight towards me now. "Vi, Nightmare's been giving you the bad dreams. We think it's to get to Kirby and, possibly, the rest of us. I don't know how we're gonna get out. It seems like we're trapped in your subconscious, our physical bodies are still in the living room, though; that's why we couldn't feel the fall."

"See, I told you your conscience was trying to tell you something." Mac stated, proud her theory was right.

"If you count a sadistic villain bent on trying to take over the universe as my conscience, then yeah, totally." I could feel the sarcasm dripping in each word.

"Sadistic is an excellent term for Nightmare's personality." I knew that Spanish-vampire accent anywhere.

"Meta Knight, where the heck did you come from?" Mac asked him. I could almost hear the struggle it took her to say 'heck' instead of 'hell'. She must be cutting back for my sake.

He pointed up to the void-like ceiling looming over our heads.

"The same way everyone else arrived here, I assume." We nodded our heads.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed and flashed red. Before I could figure out what was going on, something yanked my collar, lifting me off the ground.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know you hate me for it. Just review, pretty please?  
**


	9. Chapter Seven: Champagne, Anyone?

**A/N: Originally, this chapter was combined with chapter six but chapter six was pushing seven pages. I want my chapters to be somewhat even so the story doesn't get all choppy. The next chapter is the epilogue. Thank you all my reviewers! I love a good review!**

**-Chloe**

"Well, well. Looks like I got a couple varmints in my mitts." I heard a—horrible—Southern accent from behind.

"Let go of me you fat lard of a penguin!" Mac shouted next to me, kicking and screaming to no avail.

"It looks like we have a struggler in our midst." Dedede sneered. Mac called him a pretty dirty word. "What was that?" His grip grew tighter, and we cried out of pain.

"Let them go, or I swear…" Carter was beyond furious. He was actually turning red.

Mac cussed him out, causing Dedede to yank us.

"Mac, shut up!" I screamed at her. Her eyes were dark cobalt, and, I swear, they flashed.

I heard a familiar roar, one of a lion. A flash of red streaked towards Carter and Meta Knight. Fire lion and Meta Knight began to fight. Carter watched them, and suddenly he was dragged back in the shadows.

"Carter!" I only got a muffled response.

I turned to Dedede now, or tried to, as he was still holding my shirt. "Why are you doing this?" I could hear graveness in my voice. Jeez, I'm such a drama queen.

"Ain't it obvious? Nightmare promises me free demon beasts for my patronage," He pronounced patronage wrong; it sounded like 'patt-troh-nash'.

"You said patronage wrong," He tugged me and Mac again, "Jerk," I prayed he didn't hear that.

"You idiot, after Nightmare obliterates us, there'll be demon beasts _slithering _and _crawling _everywhere," Mac told him. He looked confused. Mac threw an expression that said 'plan X'. Plan X means to distract the target, and then strike when the time is right.

"Yeah, Dedede, besides, Nightmare will just kill you or make you his slave when he doesn't need you anymore. What good is that?" I told him the truth. He looked confused again.

"Or… a demon beast will hide under your bed. Waiting until the time is right to seduce you…" Then she whispered something in his ear—or whatever he uses to hear—that made him visibly quiver.

"Now!" Mac shouted. I brought my foot up and struck his head.

Dedede let go of us and yelped in pain. As soon as Mac regained her balance, she unleashed a can of whoopass on him. Things got a bit graphic; I turned my head away.

"Serves you right, dumbass," Mac seethed at him with a beet-red face. I started laughing.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted. He was trapped in a weathered hand. One that looked like it endured many years of existence.

"Kirby!" I started to run to him, but Mac restrained me.

"Don't, Vivian. We can't let Nightmare get you, too."

"But he'll hurt Kirby! We can_not_ just sit here and do nothing!"

"Meta Knight will help him," She tried to reassure me, "Come on let's go free Carter."

We ran through the shadows Carter was dragged into. I found him bound and gagged. Mac and I untied him.

"Do you have any idea who tied you up?" I asked him.

"Nope. Let's hope we don't encounter it again."

We heard sword slashes, a struggling Kirby, and an explosion.

Meta Knight's frame was rapidly expanding and shrinking, like he was breathing heavily. He turned to me.

"Where is the warpstar?" His voice whipped out quickly and harshly, like he was under great anger and stress. I almost didn't catch his words.

Automatically, my hand went to my back pocket. I felt my hand graze a smooth, cool tip.

_Weird, _I thought to myself. I really have no idea how the warpstar materialized in my pocket—but I was grateful for it.

"Foolish. The warpstar won't do you any good." A keenly, unisex-sounding (I didn't know if it was a man or woman's voice) said. The voice sent small tremors along my spine.

I looked up at the creepy hands holding Kirby in a vice-grip. Fleetingly glancing over at the knight, I started to see his shape blur.

The dark streak darted towards the hands of Nightmare, and a gold flash seemed to strike the hands. They let go of Kirby, he started to tumble towards the floor. Without really thinking, I ran to him and caught him.

The figure who got slashed by Galaxia didn't even yelp in pain. I looked up to Nightmare. He looks just like he did in Kirby's Adventure, except twice as frightening.

"Holy-," I didn't even want to register what Mac—and Carter—said.

I turned back to Nightmare, only to see his hands reaching for me. I could feel the coldness radiating from them. Kirby and I seemed too shocked to move. My eyes were squeezed tight.

"Vivian!" Carter bellowed at me. My eyes snapped back open, only to see Meta Knight's graceful—and deadly—sword attacks fending off those vile, ancient hands.

Hands clamped down on my shoulders and roughly dragged me away.

"Vivian, didn't you think about running? I could've lost you back there. You don't realize how important you are to us, to me. You don't realize that." Well here I was, with a kid confessing his feelings for me. I didn't know if I was pleased, I still had that weird feeling in my stomach. I _was_ irritated however; Carter had to tell me this here, of all places.

My hands were up in exasperation. "Carter! Did you have to tell me this _here_, when all hell is breaking loose?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Men," I muttered.

"Break it up you two," Mac cut in to our argument.

"Gladly," I said, a little too harshly.

"How adorable," Nightmare sneered at us, "isn't love just disastrous?" Great, now we have a sadist commenting on us. His mouth doesn't even move, for the love of holiness. Worst of all, he said _love_.

Meta Knight was still standing next to him. His fleeting movements were now paused—though his stance was still tensed, ready for fighting.

Nightmare fixed his gaze on Meta Knight.

"Well, well, well, a Star-Warrior, and a veteran on top of that. This should be fun." With that Nightmare started to attack him with stars. They were shooting from his hands. I remembered seeing this attack, except it was on a television screen.

Meta Knight may be fifty thousand years old, but he sure knew how to kick major butt. It was too bad his attacks weren't working.

We all sounded like a bunch of cheerleaders, as we were all chanting encouragement to Meta Knight. Kirby's 'poyos' stood out the most.

"Enough!" Our enemy shouted—if you can count it as shouting, his mouth didn't move. Then I heard the most horrid noise human ears have ever experienced.

Nightmare let out a piercing wail. Like a screeching chalkboard to the tenth power. His mouth was even open. I guess this is what he uses his vocal cords for. Everyone's hands flew to their ears. Except Meta Knight's; he was holding his sword in one hand.

I was on the brink of dizziness until the screech ended.

"Meta Knight!" Mac's voice shouted. I could barely tell it was her voice; there was a strange ringing in my ears. I looked over to the knight and gasped.

His eyes were dull yellow, he was unconscious.

"Vivian, the warpstar!" Mac shouted at me. I all but forgot about the little star in my back pocket.

Swiftly, I pulled out the star. I threw it to Kirby.

Mac started to shout to Kirby, telling him to swallow the star. He obliged.

"What the-" Carter started as Kirby began to copy the warpstar.

The light faded, and Kirby was holding the Star Rod.

I slapped my forehead. "What the heck? Why didn't _I _think of that?"

"Because, Vi. You're so observant of the little things you miss everything that stares you in the face." Mac answered me.

"Thanks, Mac." My voice had heavy amounts of sarcasm laced in it.

"No! The Star Rod! How did you know my weakness?" Nightmare questioned us.

"Because you have a T.V. show, dude." Mac told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Curse this television."

"Kirby, can you _please _kick his ass before we have to hear him gripe about an anime meant for children?" Kirby nodded to Mac as if he understood every word.

Kirby started to do his thing. Stars burst from the Star Rod, wrapping around Nightmare's, erm, nightmarish form. They constricted him until he started to scream again.

Fatigue hit me, and I started to faint. The last thing I noticed was Meta Knight's body was gone.

***

"Vivian? Yo, Vivian, get up! Come on!" Mac started to shake me—as she usually would to wake me up.

My eyelids fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Mac, Carter, and Kirby squished together above me.

"Come on guys. Back off." I said to them. The looks they gave me were scaring me.

"Back off? Do you remember what happened? Nightmare's dead and gone! Kirby kicked his arse!" Mac squealed excitedly next to me.

My dream's events came rushing back to me.

"Oh!" I squeaked, which was _really_ out of character for me.

"Poyo, poyo! Veevee!" Kirby blurted next to me. He squeezed me tightly.

"I'm proud of you Kirby! You are a great little Star Warrior." I said to him, which made him beam with pride.

"Aww," Carter said sarcastically. I swatted the side of his head.

"I'm going to take that as a friendly smack."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I told him. He smiled more, which—frankly—looked better on his face than his ever-present smirk.

I just remembered Meta Knight, whose ears are probably bleeding to death.

"Where's Meta Knight?" I directed my question at Mac. She jerked her head towards the floor. I stood up from my laying position, and saw Dedede and everyone's favorite knight zonked out on the floor.

"Umm, Mac?"

"I got it." She walked into the kitchen. I heard running water, and Mac came back with two glasses of water. I could see the condensation taking place.

"Wake up!" Mac yelled, as she poured the water on the king and knight.

Meta Knight's eyes went from dull yellow, to bright canary, then to red.

Dedede simply looked pissed.

"Hey you good for nothin' kid! I can have you jailed for that little stunt!"

Mac ignored him "Did you enjoy the wake-up call, Sir Meta Knight?"

"Yes, Mackenzie, very much I did." Do my ears deceive me? Meta Knight was being bitingly _sarcastic_. Whoa. And in grammar that makes him sound like a Spaniard who is an early nineteenth-century vampire. Double whoa.

"I'm glad," She flashed a beautiful smile, showing her teeth. "Anyone got any champagne? I bet Meta Knight has some! This calls for celebration!" Everyone rolled their eyes, even Kirby.

**A/n: Epilogue is next readers! Sorry my Nightmare is a random mix of the anime version and the video game version. The song that was running in my head while writing this was Take A Bow by Muse. Not Rihanna, Muse I tells ya MUSE! It was pretty epic and it fits Nightmare pretty well. Read and review! Pretty please? **


	10. Epilogue: Goodbyes Suck

**A/N: Hello wonderful, wonderful readers! I am so glad I'm finished! This is one of the longest manuscripts I have ever written! Thank you FanFiction peoples!**

**Everything Kirby in this whole story belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, HAL Laboratory, and Nintendo.**

I felt like I was about to cry.

As I stared at the Halberd—yes the Halberd, in the _flesh_—the realization of a goodbye hit me, full force.

I wasn't the only one who was on the verge of tears. Mac's lower lip was quivering, even though she was smiling. Kirby's eyes were shining wetly—he also clung to my leg.

I felt Carter's eyes on me. I had forgiven him for his stalker ways. Okay, so he wasn't _that_ bad of a stalker. But I decided that I would give him a chance, regardless.

He warily curled his hand around mine, knitting our fingers together.

I had also given him a lecture about physical contact between us. Every touch has to be fairly chaste; I'm only thirteen after all. I think he took it very well. It was really sweet how he would let me have my way, and not complain at all.

Mac gave me a knowing—and smug—smile.

The hum of the starship broke through my thoughts. Meta Knight had a communication device in his metallic-white space vehicle that he came to Earth in. We're just lucky Sword and Blade know how to pilot a ship. I met them, too. Nice guys. And did I mention they are _really _good at Poker?

"Mhh mhh, urf." Dedede's words were muffled because he was tied up by Mac—without Meta Knight's permission, of course, although his eyes were pink when he got an eyeful of the dictator-king.

She moved towards him, and he flinched.

"Yes, fear the Macinator!" She had that evilly satisfied tone in her voice.

Meta Knight and his lackeys—I mean his trainees—loaded up the ship.

Meta Knight gave Mac the privilege to direct Dedede to the Halberd. She had a spear in her hands. I had the feeling she would enjoy this _too_ much.

"Let's go, Pengy!" Mac began prodding him with the spear, eventually leading him into the Halberd. Carter and I were laughing the whole entire time. I could feel the tremors of his laughter through his hand. It was a pleasant feeling.

Kirby tugged on my jeans, demanding my attention. I picked him up with my left arm, seeing as my other one was occupied. He nuzzled my shoulder in a very toddler-like way.

"You know, I never really understood why he likes me." I told Carter. He looked at me with a puzzled—and rather cute—expression.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, caring, pretty, delusional, and you have to have everything your way." That earned him a kick in the shins. He just smiled at me, and my anger towards him just disappeared. Why didn't consider opening up to him sooner? He really is a great guy, as cliché as it sounds.

"I'm really gonna miss this kid." He said. At that moment Kirby decided to jump on him. Carter laughed as Kirby hugged him.

"Me too," I got out between slightly sad laughs. It was true; Kirby was one of my priorities. I would miss him a lot.

"Is everyone ready?" I heard the all-too familiar voice behind me. I jumped slightly, and we turned around.

"Jeez, Meta Knight, you nearly gave Vivian a heart attack."

"My apologies, Carter," Meta Knight studied our interlocked hands. "I see you finally straightened out things with each other." He said to us. I blushed again. Carter turned his head, the tips of his ears reddening. There is just something embarrassing about a Star-Warrior scrutinizing your relationship.

"Oh, hi Mety!" Mac daintily skipped towards us, after christening a fifty thousand year-old knight a nickname.

"Hello, Mackenzie. I suspect Dedede made it on the ship without a fight." He didn't doubt the fact the penguin was completely terrified of her.

"Yup. He is totally afraid of me. I think I traumatized him." Mac had a very satisfied look on her face.

"You better send him to a psychiatrist, Meta Knight. He may start developing phobias of blond-haired blue-eyed elves." Meta Knight started chuckling.

Mac gave me a reproachful look, which I ignored.

Only then I noticed that she had something hidden behind her back.

"Mac, what are you hiding?" I had a feeling I didn't want to know what it was.

She pulled a bottle front of her, smiling impishly. "I found it on the Halberd. I _told_ you guys Meta Knight had champagne!"

"Mac, you do realize we're eight years underage, right?" Carter asked her, genuinely wondering.

She looked appalled. "I wasn't going to drink it! Maybe one sip…" We looked at her scathingly, "just to try it! I swear!" She was visibly sweating.

"Okay Mac, relax. We weren't going to kill you over it." I tried—and succeeded—in calming her.

"Umm, Meta Knight, why do you have alcohol on the ship?" I asked him.

"I really do not wish to answer that. Mackenzie, can you please return that were you found it?" I decided not to bother him about it anymore. I really wasn't concerned, though; he was old enough. It was Mac I was worried about.

She rushed back on the ship to put the champagne back.

Kirby was in both of my arms again, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. The sun was descending, signaling the end of the day. This had been one of the most exciting weeks of my life. Action, adventure, friendship, I sound like a novel.

"It is almost time for us to depart." Meat Knight said. I was covered in sadness again.

Mac loped back to her place beside me. Sword and Blade followed her out here. They flanked their leader.

Carter spoke up first. "I guess this is goodbye. Sir Meta Knight, Sword, Blade," He nodded towards them and shook Meta Knight's hand, "Kirby," Carter smiled at him.

"Catah!" Kirby said his name, and then proceeded to give him a hug. That earned a few chuckles and an 'aww' from Mac.

Mac was next, and what she did shocked us all. "Bye Mety!" She swooped him up in a hug. I saw her fingers adjust something. Sword's eyes widened while Blade blanched. When she let go, the knight's mask was dangling in her hands.

"Oh my God," Mac and I said at the same time. Standing before us, was a mask less Meta Knight. Of course I've seen him in the games without his mask, but this was pretty crazy. His eyes were a little different; they were black and gold, rather than pure white. They looked more like Kirby's, except more round in shape. And he was very, very, _cute_, which was obvious because he looked like Kirby.

His eyes turned red for a moment, but as soon as he regained his composure, they shifted to pink. We could now see his smirk.

"You've had your fun, Mackenzie, now may I please have my mask back? It is a prized possession of mine. You are lucky I am in a good mood today, otherwise I wouldn't be so forgiving."

"But Meta Knight," she wined, "you are so cute!" I think Sword and Blade looked flabbergasted, but it was hard to tell. Meta's eyes just narrowed and turned back to yellow.

"Please don't test my patience, Mackenzie. Now give me my mask back." He held his hand out, and she grudgingly gave it back. He strapped it back on, regaining his knightly looks.

"Bye Sword, bye Blade," she waved at him, and they were still gaping at her—probably wondering why she was still breathing. "Bye pip-squeak!" She hugged Kirby.

"Mac!" He squealed. I was surprised he pronounced her nickname right; it must be because it's so short.

I guess it was my turn next. I felt a goodbye in my throat.

"Goo- goodbye Meta Knight," I stuttered, and my voice cracked. I reached out to shake his hand, but I went to hug him instead. He seemed to stiffen, and relaxed as I let go. "I wasn't going to steal your mask, if that's what you were thinking." I smirked. His eyes turned pink.

"Bye Sword, bye Blade. It was very nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"The pleasure was ours', miss." Sword told me. What a gentleman.

The last goodbye seemed to be the hardest. "Kirby, I am so proud of you. You gave me the best week of my life. Now go grow up." I smiled warmly at him. He seemed to have that same oblivious look on his face, yet it was cute. I picked him up and squeezed him hard.

"Veevee!" Kirby said his dub for my name.

"Bye Kirby." I set him down. He tugged on my pant leg, and held up a round, silver device. I took it from his hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It is the communication device I used to contact Sword and Blade. I had the feeling Kirby may want to visit in the future. Beings like you are very hard to forget." He looked pointedly at Mac when he said this, "I also thought if trouble arose on your planet, it would be wise to contact us." I was very surprised, to say the least.

"Thank you," I could hear sincerity ring in my voice.

He nodded. "I believe it's time for us to depart. Goodbye." Meta Knight said his final words. He started to head towards the Halberd. Sword and Blade said curt goodbyes, and followed Meta Knight. Kirby also turned, but he waved at us. Everyone waved back.

I couldn't believe it; they were leaving. In less than one week, they had already become one of the biggest parts of my life.

The ship roared, beginning its journey back home. I could feel something cool slide down my cheek—I didn't realize it was a tear until a warm hand wiped it away. It made me smile.

It made me realize I was content, and this bittersweet goodbye was now a milestone in my life.

It also made me realize that goodbyes suck.

**FIN!!!**

**A/N: *Takes deeps breaths*… WOOOHOOOOOO!!!! I'M DONE I'M DONE! *Breaks down into a sob* Now I'm sad I'm done… Now just a fair warning, if another chapter is added to this story, it's an author's note. You have been warned.**

**Acknowledgements (optional read)**

Chloe (Chuloe of the Earth): *Clears throat*. I'd like to thank the academy…*MC whispers in her ear*. Wait, this isn't my Grammy Awards speech?Okay, then I'd like to thank Masahiro Sakurai (for being a genius like that), the people that brought me into this world (Mommy, Daddy, and God; who else?), Flyleaf, Muse, Linkin Park, Paramore, Coldplay (for creative inspiration), and, last but not least, my reviewers (You guys rox sox! I really spell 'rox sox' like that)

My reviewers are: Meta Knight Lover (reviewed _every_ chapter, plus she's one of my FanFiction friends. She's a great chatter.) BloodLush Vampire (Basically, she did the same thing as MK Lover, but she is an amazing person.) Juliethebold (my first reviewer, who gives me honest and encouraging critique), MisoSoupwithEggplant, and Authenti (your reviews help make my day!)


End file.
